1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for use in the preventing or at least a considerable lessening of snarling conditions common to coil type cords. In one of its more specific embodiments, the invention relates to a device for use in preventing a snarling of telephone handset coil cords.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over a considerable period of time, telephone systems' spiraled type cords, described commonly as telephone coil cords or retractable telephone handset coil cords, have been provided for a convenient and easy extension of telephone handsets from corresponding telephone base units. Even though these handset coil cords do provide useful and convenient extension capabilities, there exists, however, a major negative result in their utilization. That being the propensity for coil cord items to somewhat twist onto themselves thereby resulting in a snarling or entangling condition which can be quite bothersome and annoying including oftentimes a dropping and damaging of the base unit or the handset unit because of a tangled coil cord.
Even though certain products, which might be described broadly as swiveling type articles, have been introduced in recent years allowing theoretically for a free turning or rotating of telephone handset units (to which the swiveling items are detachably connectable) in relationship to their attachment with telephone base units via coil cords, those particular items, although supposedly suited for their intended usage, do not comprise encompassing features, as does the present invention, described following, for maximum convenience and purposefulness; including having prodigious advertising potential incorporated with the present invention as well as other beneficial features, thereby greatly increasing utilitarian characteristics of telephone systems and particular accessories thereof.